Brought Back
by xXCheeseAndChocolateXx
Summary: Rose and the gang reads the VA books! PLEASE be nice! More info inside!


**Hey guys! Sooo, I was sitting in art one day, and suddenly, POOF! This great idea pops into my mind, why not do one of those stories where the VA gang reads the books? I didn't see why not, so I found some paper and a binder, (cause I'm out of notebooks XD) grabbed my nook, (I don't have all the books for hardcover or paperback, just Shadow Kiss and Last Sacrifice, my favorite VA books) and started writing! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story takes place during Shadow Kiss. Right before the rescue mission. OK, lets get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

Rose's POV!

Oh my God! Why could I not stop thinking about Dimitri! This is ridiculous! I was sitting on my bed, thinking, (mostly about Dimitri) when a knock at my door made me look up.

"Coming!" I yelled, getting up and going to the door. A middle aged dhampir was standing on the other side of the door and he looked at me, his face impassive.

"Rose Hathaway?" he said with a thick southern accent.

"The one and only." I said.

"Come with me." He said, turning around and walking down the hallway. I followed him. He lead me down the hallway and outside. We walked and walked and walked until we got to the iron gates of the Academy. The guardian, (I assumed he was one) led me outside the gates and into the forest. I wondered where the hell we were going. After about 5 minutes of walking, I saw the outline of a building. When we got to it, he opened the door with a little card and ushered me inside. What surprised me was: EVERYONE was there. And I do mean everyone. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, my Mom, Kirova, Adrian, Alberta, Eddie, WAIT. Eddie?

"Eddie?" I asked, trying to believe he was really here

"Yeah. I…one minute I'm in this cave, next thing I know, this badass guardian comes and he starts to take out every Strigoi. Now I'm here." He explains. He was sitting beside Mia. There was also a blond haired girl sitting beside Adrian. The only person I didn't see was Tasha. Which I was thankful for. I did NOT like that bitch. She tried to take Dimitri away from me. Tried, but failed miserably. Then I noticed there was an envelope in the middle of the circle. Dimitri saw me looking at it and said,

"They told to wait for you." He and Lissa both slid over to make room for me in between them. I sat down and grabbed the envelope. There was a letter inside.

"Read it." Lissa said.

_Everyone, I know you are wondering why you are here. _

"Aren't we all?" Christian mumbled.

_Well, you are here to read some books. _

I stopped reading.

"I am NOT reading any fucking books!" I almost yelled.

"Language." My Mom warned. I continued reading the letter.

_Three are of your past, five of your future. _

I stopped reading again.

"8 books? WHAT THE HELL?"

Dimitri sighed.

"Keep reading Roza."

I sighed and continued reading.

_If you read these books, it will help you prevent the mistakes of the future. Read them in this order: Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound, Last Sacrifice, Bloodlines, and Golden Lily. _

"I have to admit, good book names." I said.

_The first 6 books are in Rose's point of view. The last two are in Sydney's. _

"Me?" The girl sitting beside Adrian said, obviously Sydney.

_You should have everything you need. There are 8 bedrooms, a pair of people will share each bedroom._

"Wait. Why are there 8 bedrooms if we're sharing?" Christian asked. "If you'd shut up, you'll find out." I said

_There are going to be more people coming as you read the books. Here are the pairings: Rose with Guardian Belikov, _

My Mom pursed her lips, clearly not liking that.

_Lissa with Christian, Adrian with Sydney, Jill with Eddie, Guardian Hathaway with Abe Mazur, _

"Who's that?" I asked, wondering who this guy was and why he was sharing a room with my mother.

Janine fidgeted.

"Rose, Abe Mazur is your father."

I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open in surprise.

"Keep reading." My Mom said in a hoarse voice.

_Alberta with Kirova, Mia with Viktoria, _

"Viktoria's your sister right?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yes." He said, clearly surprised his sister's name was on the list.

_And Olena Belikov in the last bedroom._

"Your Mother?" I asked Dimitri again.

"Yeah…" he said, shock written all over his face.

_There is a fully stocked fridge and a feeders room. Happy reading! -RM_

"That's the end of the letter." I said, picking up the first book, _Vampire Academy. _

"Wow." I said, looking at the cover.

"What? Oh wow…" Lissa said, leaning over to see it. I turned the book around so everyone could see the cover. It was tinted red and was a picture of me from back when I just turned 17.

"Read the back." My Mom said. I nodded and turned the book around so I could read it.

**Only a true best friend can protect you from immortal enemies. **

" So fucking true!" I said, flashing a smile at Lissa. My Mom just sighed.

**The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lissa's best friend, makes her a dhampir. **

"Tell us something we don't know." Christian said, rolling his eyes.

**Rose is dedicated,**

"Wait, did it just say Rose is dedicated?" Adrian started. I cut him off.

"Shut up you idiot." I growled.

**to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making her one of them. **

"Not while I'm around." I said. Lissa just smiled at me.

**After two years of illicit freedom,**

Lissa and I sighed.

**Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's Academy, **

"I wonder whose idea that was." I said, glaring playfully at Dimitri. He chuckled and motioned for me to keep reading.

**hidden deep in the forest of Montana. Rose will continue her dhampir education.**

"With you-know-who…" Christian said, wagging his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and kept reading.

**Lissa will go back to being Queen of the elite Moroi social scene. And both girls will resume breaking hearts. **

"Like Aaron." Lissa said sadly.

**Fear made Lissa and Rose run away from St. Vladimir's - inside the Academy's iron gates, their world is even more fraught with danger. **

"The Academy is safe." Alberta said.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

**Here, the cutthroat ranks of the Moroi perform unspeakable rituals and their secretive nature and love of the night creates an enigmatic world full of social complexities. Rose and Lissa must navigate through this dangerous world, confront the temptation of forbidden romance, **

Wait, forbidden romances? Fuck…

I quickly looked up at Dimitri, who had his guardian mask on, but I could see fear deep in his eyes.

"Wait, what is it talking about? Who? Keep reading!" Lissa demanded in one breath.

"Alright!" I said, turning back to the book.

**and never once let their guard down, lest the Strigoi make Lissa one of them forever…**

"OK, who wants to read the first chapter?" I asked.

"Actually, can I talk to you in private Rose?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure." I said, getting up and following him into a random bedroom.

"What did you want to talk-" I was interrupted by Dimitri pushing me up against the wall and kissing me fiercely.

**MUHAHA! I'm evil, I know. XD Again, SORRY for not updating! Even though schools out, I get caught up in other things and forget about my stories. Well, I forget to type them. OK, BYE!**


End file.
